School For All
by KittyCatTei
Summary: kinda somthing me and my friend thought of and never really tried to publish, so im going to go from the start of wht we have done and rewrite it and put it up. Rate and reveiw please. Rated M for possible future content. Random Anime People will be adde
1. Day one

**This is only a little story for my own amusement, so if you really think I should continue it I will. This is going to consist of a few characters that me and my friend created:**

**Ileana and lyall- 16 – witches-twins**

**Eric – shape shifter – 17**

**Kira-15-vampire**

~school day 1~

Ileana and lyall stepped from the dark car, their light blonde hair shining lightly in the morning light. Identical violet eyes scanned the school's campus.

"We are early; let's go to the office to grab our schedules." Lyall said laughing at his sister's excitement at entering the academy. She nodded silently and grabbed his hand, her short shoulder length hair flying behind her as she dragged her brother behind her toward the office. He laughed and sped slightly, matching her pace until the offices door were in front of them.

"Wait here and I'll get them." She said smiling as she skipped into the office. She came back a few minutes later with two packets of information and two schedules. "We have homeroom today, all day." Smiling they traded schedules to compare them.

Ileana Hawthorne:

1st: homeroom with Gilbert.

2nd: poisons and potions with Alabaster.

3rd: lunch

4th/5th: mathematics and literature with Kane.

6th: science with Halibut

7th: Study Hall/free hour

Lyall Hawthorne:

1st: homeroom with Gilbert.

2nd: mathematics and literature with Kane.

3rd: lunch

4th/5th: poisons and potions with Alabaster.

6th: science with Halibut

7th: Study Hall/free hour

Smiling they nodded satisfied; their schedules were mostly the same so they could help each other. Ileana gasped when a tan arm slung itself over her shoulder and a hand mussed her hair.

"Long time no talk. Shorty" a deep voice sounded in her ear. She turned and grinned at Eric, he was tall and tan with dirty blonde hair that always looked fine. Brushed or not. She giggled and ran her hand over her hair.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not that short, you're just too tall." She stated matter-of-factly. She grinned and ducked from under his arm and danced away. "You better come to my class in free hour! Since you're older we won't have homeroom together!" smiling he nodded and leaned on the wall. Lyall shook his head and laughed silently not wanting to face the wrath of his twin.

"Hey!" a musical voice cut through the silence as a pretty girl looked at lyall curiously "Lyall? Lyall Hawthorne?" when he nodded confused she flung her arms around his neck and laughed "I knew it was you! Your scent alone told me that!" her black hair was streaked with random colors and he breathed in the soft scent of vanilla and cinnamon.

"Kira?!" he breathed sharply and pushed her back away from him. Looking into the slivery eyes of his nemesis from his childhood he blinked looking her over. She giggled and nodded smiling at him brightly. "You got transferred back to the old palace?" that was their terms for since her parents were divorced she lived with them differently. She nodded then grins impishly.

"Shall we catch up then take it back to the beginning? Back to rivalry?" she said cracking her neck. She smirked and pounced on him. He swerved and grabbed her arm pulling her to him for a hug.

"Can we get settled into the school before we tear it apart?" he said smiling at her.

Rolling her eyes she tapped her chin. "Oh fine!" smiling and looking around at the now full campus the group of friends picked a morning meet spot. An old tall cherry tree, as they parted ways as the bell rang Kira ran towards the office, having forgotten to get her schedule.

For the rest of that day they sat in homeroom, learning the other people in their homeroom, learning the activities that would be held and so on and so forth.

**That's it for chapter one, I kind of got bored and started this, so I appreciate reviews, I look for criticism. And for those who are to criticize be gentle ha-ha. I will reply to all reviews even if I'm not to keep on with updating this. If I'm to continue writing this I will try to update weekly.**

**If you have a character you would like me to add ill try to put in some, even if just for a few chapters or character**


	2. Day One Part 2

**Yay! Another update from me! Thanks to my one reviewer. Hypedupgirl! A.k.a my sister!**

***DISCLAIMER* I do not own inuyasha, but I do own my plot and use of him *huggles plot***

**On with the chapter!**

_For the rest of that day they sat in homeroom, learning the other people in their homeroom, learning the activities that would be held and so on and so forth._

~day one afterschool~

Kira and Ileana stood side by side and chatted aimlessly, about guys, world domination and more. Typical girl stuff right? Then stopped when a sharp emotionless voice cut though there conversation.

"KIRA GET YOUR BUTT IN THE CAR RIGHT NOW IM NOT WAITING ANY LONGER" okay more like a very impatient voice. (Here it is sis!) Reigans blonde hair swayed as her head popped through the door of a truck, green eyes shining mischievously.

Lyall chuckled and whispered to Kira "she came too?" and dodging the glare that adorned Reigans face he smiled at her. Giggling Kira ran to the car gracefully. Her streaked hair had been tossed into a ponytail and swung into the truck as she jumped into the bed.

"Hit it Rei!" she glanced at her sister's mischievous grin as her sister hit the gas and sharply turned. Making Kira hit her head on the rim of the trucks bed. "BLOODLY HELL!" she winced and rubbed her throbbing forehead pouting.

"Bye Kira!" Ileana smiled and laughed, waving to her friend. Ileana turned to lyall then opened her phone and dialed.

"Hey …………. Ya …………. No! ........ Its SIX miles! ........ Thanks bye!" nodding she flipped her phone shut and smiled. "Dads said he will send the chauffeur as long as we promise not to burn his room again." Snickering she held up her now fire coated hand.

"Too bad, that was fun." diminishing the fire she sat on the floor and breathed in the cool mid-spring air.

Eric just smiled and shook his head "I'll be going now too, my house is only half a mile. I can walk." Nodding to Lyall and Ileana he walked away, his hands shoved in his pockets.

Lyall and Ileana watched him leave. A few minutes later a dark car with tinted windows approached them. Out stepped their half demon friend Inuyasha. Half demons were a common sight. It was full demons that weren't. most full demons stayed within certain places and were almost all over 2000 years old. Inuyasha smiled at lyall and hugged Ileana.

"I'm back, and this time I'm staying with you guys, your father agreed." Ileana smiled then frowned.

"Mother doesn't know does she?" when he shook his head no she frowned, their mother hated demons and half demons.

"What's worse is the demon council gave me a charge. I'm now officially a bodyguard. More like babysitter" a light giggle sounded and a young girl (ME!), looking to be six or seven stepped from the car. What was different is as she was young in human and demon terms she was FULL demon. Her silvery blue hair looked like Inuyashas hair color but much more blue. She had lime green markings on her cheeks and they signified she was immune and was able to use all poisons. A black tail wrapped around her waist and twitched slightly. Her claws were delicate and small, but sharp and deadly. Her pointed ears looked elfin and she glanced around with dark blue eyes.

"Awe she's adorable!" Ileana gushed. Kneeling to the girl's height she smiled brightly at the girl.

"Hi there, I'm Ileana and that's my twin Lyall. You'll be staying at my house with Inu and us. Is that okay?" when he girl nodded Ileana smiled again at her. "What's your name?" Ileana asked softly.

"Ketsukai, but please, only call me Ket." The girls voice was soft, almost a purr. She smiled at Ileana softly, showing delicate feline fangs.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and picked Ket up; setting her on his shoulder he turned to the car. "Come on its time to go home" he motioned for the others to follow as he slid Ket in the back seat. Lyall slid in next to her and then Ileana claimed the passenger seat up front. The 15 minute trip would've been nice and peaceful. Except for Ileana's loud singing to some song called "sleepwalker" by Adam Lambert (ha-ha there u go sis its Ur song!) and Ket's soft laughter.

Pulling into the driveway Ileana's and Lyall's mother looked up and frowned at the sight of inuyasha but shrugged it off, having been used to seeing half demons before. But as Lyall helped Ket out their mother took one look at the young demoness and screamed.

"GET THAT ABOMINATION AWAY FROM MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW!"

**I had to make a character to be mean to poor Ket but all will be explained. **

**Yes the entire inuyasha gang will come in, as will parts of yu-yu-hakusho and more. **

**Any character requests will be added. Review if u love me 3**

**Criticism is welcome and replied to. Just be gentle. **

**REVIEW REPLY:**

**Hypedupgirl:**** ha-ha sis love u too! Yes u can be my beta reader. You're my first reviewer *tear***


End file.
